If You
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Ness Nguyen has the unfortunate ability to see the futures of others. Though he can save lives his hatred for ignorance prevents him from doing so, without a single hint of guilt. So when new boy Lucas Pavilon is seen being blamed for a crime he didn't commit what is he to do? Ness/Lucas and such...
1. Aloof, Energetic

The chorus of angels had lifted their trumpets and gazed upon the dim horizon. In silence, they had tried to grasp upon the unshakable beauty of the barren wasteland. There was no answer from their god and there was no imagery to create. Simply, they backtracked upon everything they were taught about and hoped for a miracle. No answer. Because they could not realize what was right in front of them the angels were permanently reduced to shells.

It was something that had hit me as I flipped through the pages of my spiral notebook. Though is was only a few days old I had managed to fill every page with thoughtful detail. The humans, the angels, the demons... Each practically hand carved with their own history and yet... Only I know their lives.

An outsider who sees the private world of others, the embodiment of a reader I suppose. I can spend hours peaking through and creating my own in a fictional world. In the limitless confines of my mind the world bends to my will. Isn't that a privilege everybody should own?

I am a thinker, a creator, an explorer in the ideas of life. The factured shards of history are what I love and the revelations of everything are what I live for! I am Ness Nguyen, a young man who likes to learn. Nice to meet you I suppose.

Laying down gives me a sense of comfort. It's a form of reset, calming every nerve and stopping any non vital activity. For me, I take this time to think, to daydream. I pulled down the bill of my hat and continued to watch the skies. Blue mixed with a puffy white and the intensity of the sun. People underestimate it, the dreary everyday but, when put into the vivacious string of words it could appear as a bless-!

"Ah! What the hell are you doing!?" Who the hell would- Oh it's her.

"Hello...? Hey Ness, get your head out of the clouds and help me with something!" she commands as she pinches me again.

I pull myself up, groaning as I do it. My eyes narrow as I look at her from the corner of my eye. Oh god she's making that face again, the puffed up cheeks and over exaggerated pout. Pfft... I stifle a laugh.

This is Lucina Lilliput, the President of the Anime Club, Vice President to the Speech and Debate Club, and Secretary to the Stars of the Future Club. As well as being in Decathlon, swimming, theater, and Japanese Culture Club, she's one of the busiest people I've ever met. She's also one of my only friends here.

"I am being serious! There are two students who just entered this school and I was told to go and show them around. One's a sophomore though so he needs help finding his sophomore classes," she said, over exaggerating her helplessness.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Her eyes widen.

"Le gasp! You're a sophomore too so you should know these things!" she covered her mouth.

I scoffed.

"You're a senior, you should know it too!"

She sighed, fake falling into a stereotyped pose.

"But I forgot okay? My gosh Ness, give me a break! I have to memorize scripts, strokes, poetry, kanji, formulas, and more! Do you really think I want to remember sophomore year where I, Lucina Lilliput, almost fought notorious bitch Zelda?"

"What!?" She actually got into a fight before!? She never told me, what the hell!?

"Yas, ya see... She kept saying shit about me and how I am so I called her out and we kept calling each other bitches and I fricken grabbed a chair and almost knocked her out! My mom said that if someone hits me then I can hit back and I won't get in trouble! If it weren't for Robin then I'd probably would have been in so many clubs..." She stood upright, staring off into the distance.

Looking up at her, anybody can see she was a real beauty on the outside. However, from here I can see her Seraph of the End shirt carefully hidden under her loose 'I have nothing to wear' sweater.

"Ness... there's a hot piece of sexy young man waiting for you at the front office!"

Oh my god...

"What makes you think I'm going to help!?" I yelled, standing up now.

There is that sly smirk Robin's always afraid of.

"Because it's time for you to make more friends!" she said, pointing a finger at my chest. "Stop being that quiet kid in class and make some friends! I'm leaving after this and without me, you'll be lonely!"

"That's not true! I have Red!"

"He's leaving after next year! Besides, you said it yourself 'A man cannot find himself if he does not look everywhere!' Oh the touching OPP which landed you first place! Ness, you must look for friendship in this sexy young man! I command you!"

Ehh... I guess it won't be too hard right? All I have to do is show some guy around. If Lucina says he's hot then he must be, she's so blinded by anime that her standards are far from average. In the very least she'll leave me alone.

"Fine fine, I give. I'll help you," I said.

"Yatta! Honto ni? Joudan yo?"

"Uhh... Honto... Umm... Wakaranai...?" Yes my Japanese is broken, I'm not sorry about that.

"'Kay cool. Let's go Ness!" she said, pointing toward the cafeteria.

"Turn right."

"... Oh. ... That way!" She pointed to the office building.

Let's see how this goes. Hopefully the guy isn't so hot Lucina gets a heartattack and fake dies... again.

~ _Ness Side: End_ ~

 **...**

 **AN: Hi! Yume here with another idea! This is my test chapter and I hope you like it! I've introduced to you two characters (one's the protagonist) Ness and Lucina! Their ages are altered a bit with Ness being sixteen and Lucina being eighteen. I'll try to update again soon! Hopefully you like it and will wait for who the sexy newbies are!**


	2. Pessimist, Perfection

Haven't you ever gone to class late and had everybody just stare at you? I kind of have that feeling now. Entering in the middle of the year is weird but my mom ended up getting relocated here, it wasn't like I had much of a choice leaving my year long friends for here... I understand I'm that new kid but it's not like I look all deranged and need help or anything, people shouldn't go staring at me... Besides, it's not like the cliches of the new kid really exist or anything. There's nothing to worry about. In three days I'll probably blend in with a few people and live out the rest of my school life.

At least my brother is here with me to deal with it. His hand on my shoulder, rubbing it affectionately as we wait for that one girl who was supposed to be our guide. We don't really need a guide though, it's not like we need to know about every single part of the school! Just our classes and the restroom is fine with me! But no... Shulk insists on just waiting for her who says she's going to get somebody else to help her.

"Have patient Lucas," Shulk says, pulling me in. "Better to learn than regret."

This is Shulk Pavilon, a straight A student with a flawless record. Along with this he's excellent at sports and has an aptitude for science. It's all bundled up with his stunning good looks and charming ability.

"Regret what?" I ask. "Not knowing where the useless classrooms are at?"

That's him. I, on the other hand, am Lucas Pavilon, the less appealing of brothers. I was born with a bit of a baby face and can't exactly hold my own in a conversation. I'm rather weak. I can't help but think negatively and slash or technically, making me the worst person to bring to a movie.

"Calm yourself Lucas," he said. "You might need to know in the future where some of those 'useless classrooms' are at."

I tilt my head down.

"I just want to get this day over with," I admitted. "I want to go home and play something. Maybe watch some Game of Thrones or even Psych on Netflix... I just..."

I stopped, inhaling a breath.

"Yes yes, I understand," he said. "It's bad having to leave your friends but I'm sure you'll make new ones here. Maybe some watch the shows you watch? Maybe someone here likes Doctor Who."

Tsk... Fat chance that somebody at this ritzy elitist school would have time for something like that! Everybody here seems to be that beach blonde selfish type whose only concerns are at face value! ... Not like I could talk though, I am blonde after all.

I scrape my foot on the clean tile flooring. It's a rather slick floor, I'm impressed. They can actually keep it clean.

"Listen Lucas." Oh here we go. "I'm sure you'll do fine here. It's easy for you to make new friends as long as you keep a positive attitude. Claus was able to."

Oh great, bringing fricken Claus into this... This idiot can't even put the past into the past! Why is he even bringing him up on something so trivial!? I swear, Shulk can be so fuckin'... Ugh!

"He was different though. He could actually talk..."

He starts to quiet laugh to himself.

"You can talk too you know," he says. He then turns his head to the glass wall, behind it the girl from earlier and someone else. I can't believe she actually came back but maybe it's Shulk's radiancy that drew her like a moth.

He stands up and I follow suit as the blue haired girl walks in with her friend. So there are Asians at this school? Well I guess they make that one percent, all I saw before were white people. Still, he has this... sort of foreign air which makes me shudder. Maybe I'm just overcome with culture shock.

"Sorry it took so long, I ended up getting caught in a bit of conversation," the girl says, that overly animated smile plastered on her face.

"It's fine, I'm glad you were able to find your friend though so that he may show my younger brother around." Suave, acted perfectly.

Her smile gets even wider as she does a little hop. The boy next to her glares at her with his narrow eyes. Purple... what an old hue for eyes. They're... rather nice though. His glare is on me now along with a rather annoyed pout. I don't get it. Maybe I was looking at him for too long? Wait, what if he caught me staring...? Oh God no!

I did the only thing I could do, look away. Those eyes... the aura they radiate is rather powerful and in all honesty makes me want to run. I just made the worst impression ever on him haven't I?

"So yeah, this is my friend Ness. He's a star competitor in Speech and Debate tournaments and is participating in this year's Decathlon! He's actually one of the smartest people in school believe it or not! Since he's a sophomore too he should be able to show Lucas around."

My heart thumped. Ness? What kind of name is that? I mean, it doesn't sound American but it doesn't sound like any form of Asian either (none that I can identify). Ness... Ness? Ness. But either way I'm probably making a bad impression by purposely ignoring everybody. Probably.

"Lucas." My brother nudges me and I force myself to look straight at him. "This is Ness, he'll be your guide."

His glare is still fixated on me.

"Oh hi," I said, my voice shaky. "I'm Lucas uh, nice to meet you."

I extend my hand to him, bowing my head slightly. I reeeeally don't want to see his glare and I really don't want to give him a bad impression. Last thing I need is somebody spreading hate about me on the first day.

My hand is still out, untouched. I look up to see that he's staring at my hand. Wow, that was a bad idea. Handshakes aren't really used in a school setting, idiot! Snapping back to reality I see that he's looking straight at me. I mean it's weird but at least I can't feel the sheer anger this time in him! Okay I should stop.

I straighten myself up and withdraw my arm. I hate this... I wish I hadn't done that!

"Well see you later boys!" the woman says as she walks to the metal burgandy door. "Be good to him Ness!"

She winks and he gets all red. ... Ha.

"Goodbye Lucas," Shulk says, walking to the woman. "I shall meet you out front later."

I nod, waving to him as he walks out that door. Once I hear the definite click sound I look back to Ness. Surely enough he's glaring at me, arms crossed and a pout to boot. Time to spend an hour in Hell I suppose.

~ _Lucas Side: End_ ~

 **...**

 **AN: Hi! I updated my chicas! What do you think? I'm not too good at First Person but I really want to do it for this story! Now we have both Lucas and Shulk, brothers who are complete opposites! As the story goes on I hope to introduce to you more characters and get to the serious! Yeah I know I may have overdone it with the Asian but this is how I felt at Park City and all those rest stops that weren't in California. I'm not sure how to write it out...**

 **BTW, yes this switches from Ness to Lucas!**


	3. Quickly Realized

I will admit he is pretty cute. Not all that bad looking but it's a disaster if looks are the only concern. Sex, not really but dating? It's half and half. He seems like he'd be the ditzy type or the hidden bomb type, like Lucina except less flashy and more obvious.

He looked to me with those bright blue eyes, his arms close to his chest. I turned to him and looked back, trying to keep my natural poker face and he immediately looks down again. I guess he's scared of me. I almost break into laughter but bit my lip. He looked up to me again.

"So when is this tour starting?" he asked.

I looked to him and he looks down again with his eyes tightly shut.

"Oh sorry about that," I said. "I was just thinking about where to start."

My eyes trailed along the buildings. The library was right there which is a good place to start. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and pointed to the large stone building.

"That's the library," I said. "Since you're new you'll have to go there to get the textbooks you need. Do you know what classes you have?"

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, unraveling it and reading it aloud.

"Art 1-2 with Miss Sugar, AP Geometry 1-2 with Miss Hildalgo, Speech and Debate with Mister Falcon, Drama 1-2 with Mister Renosis, and English 3-4 with Mr. Sandler..."

How convenient, what were the odds...

"So basically we share three classes together..." I tried not to break into laughter.

"Really!?" His grip on the paper becomes tighter. "Which ones?"

Damn, do I really scare him or something?

"Yeah... Art, Speech, and Drama," I said. "They're all pretty fun classes."

"Fun huh?" He holds onto his arm.

Looks like he doesn't like school... or maybe he's surprised that I can have actually have fun? Oh well.

I walk over on the stone path, side by side to rows of perfectly sculpted rose bushes. He walked one step behind me. There was another building, with flat brown walls which I pointed to.

"That's General Knowledge Building A," I told him. "It's for the required classes, Math, Science, English and History. A is for Freshmen and Sophomore Classes and is three stories high. Your English and Math classes should be in the building somewhere."

"Is it really called the General Knowledge building?" he asked.

I turned to face him.

"Surprised? This school isn't just some normal high school," I said. "Everybody here is part of some top secret plan secretly testing students endurance so that one day we may be prepared for the alien invasion as subjects known as Seraph of the End."

"...Hahaha hahaha!" Down on the ground he fell, laughing his ass off. "Oh my God really!? That sounds so stupid!"

"Ehehe... Haha... Yeah..." He actually laughed at my joke... damn.

"Where did that even come from!?" He said between breaths.

"Heh... I do that type of thing all the time to Lucina."

"The girl with my brother?"

"Yeah, she's like a crazy ten year hyped up on sugary Starbucks coffee and Krispy Kreme jelly eclairs. Dyed her hair once to commit herself to this anime guy she loves. Your brother better watch it, she'll start staring at his ass."

"Pffft... What the hell?" He composed himself and stood back up.

"She's a good person, promise. She's just... uncontrollable is all."

He walked up to me.

"And you?" He asks. "Are you uncontrollable too?"

I cock my head.

"Sometimes," I said simply. I pointed to the building next to the one I just showed him. "This is General Knowledge Building B, for Juniors and Seniors. Also three stories high." I pointed to a glass wall building. "That's the Health Science Building for those that want to become anything involving the medical field. Since I'm kind of lazy here I'll just telling you about the other buildings

"There are more buildings for more professions. The Law and Order Building is a dark brown building with pillars, the Technical Science Advancement and Support Building is a light blue building with an auto open door, the Enviromental Science and Engineering Building is a green building, the Performing Arts and Entertainment Building is an orange building and finally, the Creative Arts and Entertainment Building is a building with art done by all of the graduating classes.

"Instead of forcing you to do pointless classes you won't remember, this school specializes in getting you to start on the field of your choice. This is evident in Junior year when they give you classes for your respective job classification."

"How interesting," he said. "... Wait, if you're lazy are you going to leave me?"

"... Well no, I just don't want to walk everywhere. The buildings are haphazardly scattered and I'm not about to walk there. I'll just show you the cafeteria and gym and we'll be done. No point in showing a bunch of buildings you'll probably not need," I stuffed a hand in my pocket and walked onto the crisp grass.

"You know, you're pretty cool," he said as he stood beside me. "Hey... any chance you watch Doctor Who?"

 _~Ness Side: End~_

 _..._

 **AN: Done! BACK FROM HIATUS BABY! Every single one of you probably hates me but who cares. Lalala~**


	4. Broken Down

"So... How was the tour of the school?" Shulk asks me as we walk home together, holding a stack of papers.

A smile creeps up to my face.

"It was fun," I said, as cool as possible. "Ness showed me where my classes were and then we ate some food he bought over at the cafeteria. It's not cheap either, all brand name stuff which actually tastes good. The burgers and fries are just like that at In and Out."

Shulk's face glows. I can't help but smile. I swear, he just gets too happy sometimes.

"Really? That's great! I haven't had In and Out since-" He stopped.

A car rushed along the street, in front of us. My chest tighten and choked. My hand wrapped around my shirt... Why...? Shulk was one step away from being on the street. I turned to him, his eyes widen.

"That was..." He managaed to say. "I..."

"Fuckin' dumbass driver! Learn to fuckin' drive!" Almost instantaneously, I ran to the street to get a glimpse of the bitch thinking they could drive like that! It was a blue car, looking all new, blazing by and hopefully running their ass into a fuckin' ri-

"Ow! Shulk, what the hell!?" My eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't go cursing and getting into fits of rage like that! It's not good for your health... That how Claus always got in trouble..."

My hands balled up and without realizing, I struck him.

"You know why we moved here? It was to not remember Claus!" I stepped closer to Shulk. "It was so that we can settle down without remembering, oh hey! Claus died!" I pointed my finger at him. "It was so we don't have walk the same street he died on!" My throat felt a slight tinge of pain. "It's only been one damn day since we moved here but no! You keep saying Claus like he's still alive! You know how much I've been not trying to think about it? You-" I looked up at him... and I pinched my arm.

"I-I'm sorry Lucas..." He hiccuped, wiping his face with his sleeve. "I-I won't bring him up again..."

Slowly, he continued to walk to our new house. ... Dammit!

...

Lights were off in my room, all excluding the one radiating from my laptop. A blanket wrapped around me, wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers, a large pile of junk food and Arizona. This is my entire life right here. It's kind of hard doing anything else now though since I'm too scared to go outside. I'll either see my brother cry more or my mom will kill me.

A pounding sound resonates on the door.

... Dammit!

I paused my episode of Psych and get up. After a quick stretch I rush to turn on the light. I looked at the knob, do I really want to open it?

"Lucas Pavilon, if you don't open this god damn door I'm breaking your fucking knob and destroying your laptop."

Andthat'swhenIopeneddthedoor.

"Uh mom...?" I look up at her, can't tell whether she's angry or her usual self. "What do you want?"

"What did you do to your brother?" she asked. "You know how sensitive he could be."

This is my mom Samus Hayter. She's a Aviation Mechanic who's surprisingly tough. She may be really cruel sometimes but I love her.

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"Then why the hell is he crying?"

"How am I supposed to know?" My voice shaking.

"God dammit Lucas, you're the only one who could have done something! Unless he saw a cat get ran over or something!"

Dammit mom! That's practically what happened!

"How would you know!? Go ask him yourself!" I yelled. I grabbed the door knob and quickly pushed it shut. Quickly, I locked it. Heaving heavily... I laid my back along the wooden door and closed my fists. It's only been a day and already I'm breaking down... Dammit...

"Lucas!" I heard banging on the door as well as the rattling off the door knob. I can't be doing this, I said to myself. What's wrong with me?

...

 **AN: Because in all honesty, it's harder for some people to move on than others... I hoped you liked it! Thanks for all my bootiful reviewers! Next time will be a lot less depressing I promise!**


	5. Deaf Ears

I was only a block away from my house, standing next to a stop sign in a quiet neighborhood. In all honesty this place creeps me out more than the place I used to live at. At least the familiar ghetto feel and mixture of different people was much more inviting than a stifled, polished and synchronized living. I had pulled my hat off my head and pushed it into the large open pocket of my backpack before zipping it up and continuing my walk to the house.

I wonder if Lucas lives in these type of homes, in some fancy fortified living quarters where people barely know each others names and kindness is a formality. I know Lucina does...

It's funny how I can tell which one is my house despite everything looking the damn same, from the lawns to the colors of the roof. Hell, I remember a time when all the houses were colored differently. Hell, I remember a time when I could say hell and not be chastised for it.

I slipped the key out of my pocket and inserted it in. I just hope 'she' isn't home now, the car isn't in the driveway so I should be in the clear. Even so, he may have just taken it... With a turn I opened the door, bracing myself.

"Ness you're home."

Fuck...

I slipped my sneakers off quickly, ignoring the knots, and tried to hurry up the stairs. I made it to the first step before she began speaking.

"Ness, you're twenty minutes late. Where were you?" she asked, her voice calm like a telephone operator.

"At school, showing this new kid around," I replied. I took another step.

"Are you lying?"

I clenched my fist.

"No," I said, then took another step.

"God will punish you for lying."

I inhaled deeply and cracked one of my fingers trying to hold back.

"I'm not lying," I said simply, and quickly ran the stairs.

"Are you talking back?"

I ignored her and ran to my room. It's a daily routine whenever she's home. She's always getting on my nerves, telling me a bunch of bull I really have no patience of hearing. It's as if she does it purposely to watch my reaction! Sometimes I would love to snap her neck or rip her tongue out if it would get her to shut up and leave me the hell alone!

After locking the door I threw my backpack on the floor and jumped into my bed. Everything in my room has been earned by me in some way, from the television set, the game consoles to the character posters I have hanging up. It's not like these backwards people who can't think for themselves could ever understand why I want these things.

Playstation or Wii U? What should I play... Disgaea or Smash...? Do I really want to get up?

...

 _The school front, at what seems to be after school. A boy and a girl looking angry while everybody looks at them._

 _"You were cheating on me!?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"How could you act like you don't know!? I saw you kiss him!"_

 _"Hey, it's not like it's all that bad of a thing..."_

 _"How is that not bad!? You cheated on me!"_

 _"I'm so-"_

 _"Fuck you! I'm breaking up with you!"_

...

..."... That's what you get dumbass," I muttered as I took up the Gamepad off my nightstand. At least I know that another crappy vision won't bother me while I'm playing. Smash Brothers anybody? ... Ha.

I have homework to do before work starts so I have to get that done soon before I hear anything from them. So that gives me... two hours before I have to leave...

With my foot, I pulled my backpack to my bed and dug through it. From the bag I pulled out a Calculus book and my notebook (which contains scenes not for young viewers) and threw them down on my bed.

"Arceus, I need to remind myself to finish my homework before playing video games..."

I had already started everything up, only thing left to do is play my psychic boy Nathan.

...

 **AN: Short yes, I know. But do you know that feeling when one of your favorite writers says that your fic is their favorite of the month *hyperventilates* and another favorite likes your poorly drawn picture of your fic on Tumblr *squeals* Yaaaaaas!**

 **You all should totally find askspeechsquad on Tumblr and like ask them stuff! You can ask the main cast anything and they shall answer!**


	6. Black Hole

_~Lucas Side: Begin~_

School. The first day of school is usually pretty quite for me, nobody talks to me and nobody really acknowledges that I'm there. I'm like the wrapping for bubblegum, forget the graphics all it's about is my bubble Shulkgum. ... Why did I say it like that?

But's it's true though. The first day of school everybody, and I mean everybody, flocks to Shulk. It's crazy! It's as if he's Jesus coming down to bless everybody's soul or something! Then there's me who's sitting there in the corner laughing quietly like a weirdo because Shulk's actually gay. I know, I know, 'Lucas how can you be so mean!' I'm sorry but it's funny!

But anyway, I think this time might be different. Ness seems really cool. He's funny and pretty weird himself. A good kind of weird, like different. I never met somebody like him before, usually I'm grouped with the 'normal' people all while hiding the fact that in my spare time I love to roll on the floor and binge watch shows on Netflix (sadly, my family knows about this).

My first class is Art which was in that whole Creative building or whatever. When I got there I was greeted by Ness, who sat at a back table drawing, waving at me.

"Sit next to me, sexy," he had this cunning smirk as he said it.

My face had gone completely red but in all honestly even if hadn't said anything I would have sat next to him. Lucky for me, everybody in the room pretty much had earphones on and were too preoccupied to even notice. Not even the teacher bothered to look up from her computer. I walked over to the seat next to his and pulled it back, taking a seat in it and hanging my backpack on the chair.

"Can I ask?" I said.

"Well you _asked_ a question already might as well ask another," Ness said, that same look on his face.

"Why did you call me sexy?"

His smile grows wider and he stops drawing.

"If it's not necessary then I don't lie," he said.

I blush.

"There's always avoiding the truth," I said. "It was pretty much the easiest thing in the world to avoid calling me that."

I swear, maybe he's a tad too strange. Wait... who uses 'tad' anymore!?

"I apologize for being a tad too direct," God dammit. "But I feel like a compliment a day is good for anybody. Want me to stop?"

I shook my head. "No, you just caught me off guard is all. If you plan on saying stuff like that then tell me when it isn't in public." Oddly enough I'm kind of used to my brother's friends joking with him like this.

He nodded.

"This classroom is so apathetic that you can have a terrorist bombing the school and they would just sit there on their phones like nothing." He continues to draw but is still looking at me. "So you approve of me calling you sexy?"

I mean... sexy is really weird especially to a person you met a day ago...

"Well no..." I said. "That's a pretty strong word there, especially for someone you met a day ago."

"It's true though," he said.

I sighed. "Is this what you do with all your friends?"

"Well yeah." He stops drawing again. "Lucina got me into it."

"The blue haired girl that was with my brother yesterday?"

"Yeah her," he said. "She's the reason why I'm like this." He laughs.

"The reason?"

He nods, then again continues on his drawing. It's a person, a really well done one at that.

"That's enough backstory from me today," Ness said. He pointed to me. "Do you have a sketchbook, cutie?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Cutie?" I asked.

"I'm still working on names," he said playfully. "But anyway, if you need one I can always provide." He bent to the side to, what seemed like his backpack. I took the chance to look as his picture. Why is he even in an art class if he's this good at drawing?

"Wanna look inside?" Sh-! He was looking at me, still bent, with a new looking sketchbook in his hand. "I always have four on hand."

Wait what? Who has four sketchbooks in their backpack? What's the purpose of them?

"That look you're giving me says you're wondering about my four sketchbooks." He sat up and set the book in front of me. "Either that or you're trying really hard not to stare at my ass."

I groaned.

"It's a joke," he said. "Are my jokes off putting? Because I can stop if you want me too."

"That's not it," I said, picking up the sky covered sketchbook. "In fact, I really like having this intimacy over the stuffy 'we just became friends' talk. It's like you can trust me."

He had this smile, this dreamy sort of smile I suppose.

"Yeah, I like it like this too. I like showing my real colors like this," he said. "Are you showing yours?"

I grinned.

"Only if you can handle nerd rants."

...

All the rest of my classes went either like that or were completely dead. Drama is Ness is a lot of fun since for today's assignment we had to do a two man skit and he was the most... active person doing it. It contrasted with my sort of quiet self but he said it's good to have opposites.

Speech was another class Ness dominated in and again he chose me for a partner. We had to debate on whether to allow refugees into America or not and I understood nothing about it. I barely pay attention to politics at all! All I know about it is that everybody hates Donald Trump! Ness began this emotional and intense debate discussing why we should let them in and I just said forget it, and sat down. I swear, remind me to never fight him.

With Geometry and English I became invisible and since I am so invisible I just sat there and listened to music. I actually got Ness' number and texted him as well, he actually types his words like I do which makes me glad.

Lunch, I hung out with Ness and his friends, as well as my brother. Looks like my brother gets along well with Ness' friends, as expected. You know, Lucina is really weird. I can see how Ness got his personality of sorts. She's hyper and direct and very personal with everybody... She calls everybody her bros, except for Robin who she calls her side hoe... I feel bad for the guy.

...

The bell rang on my last class, English and we all left accordingly. Ness had told me that they all meet up in front of the school where the cars come in, by the trees near the car entrances. That's not too far of a walk considering the position of my class, right near the school's entrance. I had walked, texting Ness while I go along.

'I'm coming right now'

I hold the phone tightly in my hand as I walk outside. A vibrate.

'Okay, I got something going on right now so it might take a while. Just wait for me there, if you can'

I wonder what he's doing. Oh well, I'll go see Shulk then.

When I got to the front of the school, there had been a fight in the front of the school. Something about some girl cheating on her boyfriend I suppose. It had been huge and everybody was staring and in the end the guy broke up with her, a pretty obvious ending.

I went to the place where I was told to go. There I saw the four of them standing and talking to each other. By four I mean Shulk, Lucina, Robin, and the mysterious looking Red. I joined them by standing next to Shulk quietly.

"There you are Lucas!" Shulk said. "How was today?"

I gave him a smile.

"Pretty good," I said simply.

I couldn't help but notice Lucina dancing.

"So I couldn't help but notice you and Ness are getting along pretty dandy," Lucina said. "It's kays bruh, I like totes legit approve of you. Hashtag son in law 2k15."

Wait what?

"Lucina," Robin reprimanded. "I'm sorry Lucas, Lucina can be a bit... offhanded sometimes..."

"All the time," Red added.

Lucina had gasped.

"How dare you!" Lucina cried. "I am, in fact, a perfectly well sharpened character who was just expressing her like for Lucas! A father has to be considerate you know! This is why I think Shulk would be a much better dad for Ness!"

"What?" I asked.

"See, currently I'm Ness' mom and this hoe right here is his dad," Lucina nudged Robin. "Red is Ness' older brother. We're all one big loving family!"

"Umm..."

Before a response came out Shulk had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh by the way Lucas, I'm going to visit some of the clubs here, is that alright? You can come with me!"

I looked up at him.

"Yeah it's fine do what you like," I said. "I'm pretty tired though so I'll just walk home."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Robin offered.

I shook my head.

"No it's fine, thank you though," I said. "I don't mind walking, I actually like it."

In truth I hate it but in all honesty I don't want that awkward ride with somebody whose a friend of my brother. Usually we'd have forced small talk because I'm the complete opposite of Shulk, hard to talk to.

"Are you sure Lucas?" Shulk asked. "I still have time, allow me to drive you."

I shook my head again.

"It's fine! It's fine! Just... go see all the clubs this place has to offer. It would take you what? Twenty minutes? By that time I'll already be at home sleeping," I said.

"Are you sure?" Shulk asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, just trust me."

...

I was dragging my feet home. I knew that Supernatural marathon would kill me. I ended up staying up until four but had to sleep so my mom wouldn't catch me when she woke up. I need to stop killing myself, Destiel will probably never be real anyway so who am I lying too?

Damn... I got this massive headache too... Remind me to bring some Aleve or something when I go to school... or anywhere for that matter.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Either it's Shulk wondering if I'm okay or Ness wondering where I went. Just when I was going to grab my phone I heard a voice calling.

"You know the visionary," it said.

Visionary? What is that?

Again I went for my phone, only to hear the voice.

"You should be careful around him, he may bring you to disaster."

I groaned.

"Okay seriously, are you going to let me grab my phone or what?" I asked. "I'm tired and if you're just a figment in my head how about you stop and shut up until I get home so that I can shove pills down your throat!"

There was a tsk.

"Now baby, no need to be rude." Oh great. "If you want to drug me go ahead. You won't be able to kill me though, just saying. If you plan on hanging out with him though then let me help you with that."

"Help with what?" I asked. I wanted to dismiss the voice in my head, or at least that's what I wanted to believe that it was.

"Just whatever trouble you run into. I'm known to be pretty handy." That voice... can't possibly be in my head.

"I bet that's a lie," I remarked as I try to pull for my phone.

"Answer me this, are you really going to stick with him?" it asked.

I pulled out my phone.

"Ness right?" I asked. Couldn't be anybody else... not that I could possibly think of. "If him then yes. I'm actually a really clingy person so I can't help that I want to stick with him."

The text was from Ness.

'Did you leave?'

'Yeah, sorry. Just tired now.'

I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Who or what are you?" I asked.

"You want to see what I really am?" it said.

"Um yeah, that's why I asked."

I had looked around, waiting for the voice to come out. It's got to be some prank or something. Just as I was going to give up I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Behind you."

I sharply turned around. God damn... This guy... he had these black feathered wings on him and this... black tunic on him! Where did he even come from and how the hell is he floating!?

I took a step back. I wanted to run like hell but this guy's got my arm! The way he's flying... God if somebody could toy with me like that...

"Relax, sheesh I'm not going to kill you," he said, flying closer to me. "I'm here to protect you."

I sneered.

"Oh yeah, why the hell would you want to protect me?" I asked.

"... I have my reasons," he said.

"Which are...?"

"... To observe the psychic kid," he said. "The one with the red hat and the purple eyes."

"So Ness," I said affirmatively. "Why me though? There are a others you know?"

He gave me this look of disbelief.

"My choices are either you, some crazy fangirl who would do god knows what with me, mister perfect and boring, or creepy quiet guy in the corner," he said. "No thanks, at least I can mess with you."

I tried to tug my hand out of his grip but his grip only became tighter.

"Why do you even need me?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I want somebody to provide me a home, food, and some fun. In exchange, I'll be generous and lend you my power whenever you need it!"

"Uh no thanks," I said and tried to break my wrist free again.

He flew closer to me to the point where I can feel his breath on my ear.

"I'm not letting go until you agree to come to terms with me," he whispered in my ear.

I tried again. Damn his grip is too strong!

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg, making me unstable.

"Come on, don't be like that," he said. "Can't we just be friends?"

"You can't live by yourself?" I asked. Anger clear in my voice.

"I wish," he said. "I'll get caught at one point if I do so I need to hide somewhere."

"There are tons of people out there who you can befriend! Go to them!"

"But you're so ideal!" he said. "A perfect fit for me!"

I stopped struggle. Forget it! He's just so intent on it!

"Fine," I grumbled. He had a sickening happy look on his face. "But first, what the hell are you?"

He gave this creepy smirk like he plans on killing me or something. Unfortunately he still has my hand.

"I am an incomplete copy! A runaway who wants to be free! My name is Dark Pit!" he said. "I'm call this because once you fall for me there is no escaping the dismal darkness."

 _~Lucas Side: End~_

 _..._

 **AN: Hi, hello. How are you? I know I updated yesterday but I really wanted to bring you all this chapter! I stayed up all night doing it because I got a bro's birthday party to go to and I have to pack my Wii U and get a present for her... today. Yeah, I know it's rushed but I really hope you like it!**

 **By the way, askspeechsquad on Tumblr is available!**

 **Man I love all you fans ;u; You make me so happy!**


	7. Problematic Reform

~Ness' Side: Begin~

Is it too much that I ask for some peace and quiet? That maybe I can sit here and do what I wish without having to deal with incessant pointless visions? I would ask myself that every day, every single day. Sitting here on my bed thinking up of people with ideals, hopes, dreams, determination. The ones who can fight for their own and understand that not everything is a monochromatic disease, unlike some people.

I sit there and imagine story lines unfolding, people who reach their dreams of being who they want to be. Then I get this garbage over some dumbass who got ran over because he was listening to music and not paying attention.

Wow, story ideas forgotten because an idiot died!

But in all seriousness I have writer's block. God dammit. I'm just sitting here bored WITH ABSOLUTELY NO DEVELOPMENT IN ANYTHING. No progress! Nothing being achieved! I could play some games but I really wanted to get these ideas going! ... What's the best way to get rid of writer's block you ask? ... There's a lot of ways actually...

I picked up my phone and called Lucina, the fanfiction writer.

"... Hello," Lucina said. "Bruh, what's up?"

"Hey Lucina, what have you been writing lately?"

An audible gasp came from the phone.

"Is Ness having writer's block?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Help please?"

I know I should be worried over what a fanfiction writer thinks about but Lucina tends to have some good ideas... Not going to lie, she actually helped me write this novel I was having trouble with especially... with the um... kinky scenes... Yeah.

"Well suck his dick."

"What?" God dammit Lucina.

"Like why not? There's this ship I read about and there's this one chick who always tell the guy to suck his dick whenever he asks her for advice."

I wonder what the hell kind of fanfiction she was reading... or maybe not.

"Well I'm not doing that kind of scene yet... still working on this fight scene... I'm usually bad at those."

She sighed.

"Well maybe-" She suddenly stopped talking. "Oh fuck, hey can't talk now I have shit to deal with."

"Your mom's boyfriend again?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "That fucker probably said some shit to Inigo, I can hear them from up here."

She hung up.

Oh god, hopefully her mom dumps him soon. I remember how I visited Lucina one time to practice a duo interp all he did was bitch at us. It was so bad we walked out and went to Robin's house instead... Lucina's always complaining about him, saying how terrible he is... surely her mom must have taken note!

But of course, none of that is my business despite it concerning a dear friend of mine and oh please don't note the sarcasm!

But let's get off that terrible subject and jump straight back into my writer's dilemma. I have absolutely no idea what to write or even think for that matter. A fight between the protagonist and one who works on the opposing side... then what? I forgot completely what I was going to do when the vision hit it... What do I do?

YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT, I'LL JUST HAVE TO POSTPONE THIS STORY UNTIL WHENEVER THE HELL I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO.

I remember my life without these damn visions... it was easy. It was also the time when I lived with my parents and sister before bull happened and now I'm stuck here with some obsessive religious woman in some fancy city where most of everybody is white and attend some fancy school where most people are too boring for my taste! That's another time though.

You know what? I need to stop thinking. That's my problem. I'm possibly having some sort of thought overload and must relax myself among anything else. My pathetically programmed head is trying to tell me to relax when I don't need to relax, I need to write!

I picked up my Gamepad and turned on my Wii U. Maybe some Smash would make me feel better...

You know, I'm in the mood to play Luke.

...

 **AN: Hello! So happy to be back...? I dunno, but I updated! Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted you guys to get a little more feel for Ness. Squad is always on Tumblr: askspeechsquad**

 **Next up, Lucas goes to a club with Shulk! ... and other problems.**


	8. Friendly Suggestion

_~Lucas' Side: Begin~_

So I'm stuck with this... angel of sorts floating by me 24/7. It's a lot less fun than I expected... What a great time to be watching Supernatural too, Dark Pit always starts spewing out stuff like 'Demons are scarier than that' and 'I bet I can kick his ass'! Seriously, it's a damn show I personally would love to watch without the comments!

"I can hear you you know."

I turned to the next seat over, Dark Pit floating on the seat pretending he was sitting on it.

"How?" I asked as quietly as possible, so I wouldn't get my brother's attention.

He pointed to his head.

"I just can," he said. "It's not hard for a supernatural abomination like me."

"What?"

He gave a smirk.

"People like you are easy to read. You don't have psychic power to block me out," he said.

Psychic power huh? So I guess that exist then...?

"Well does that mean we can speak telepathically or whatever instead of having me whisper?" I said.

"Hm? What's that Lucas?" Damn Shulk heard me!

He stopped at the light, his head turned back looking at me with the bright blue eyes that enchanted anybody that saw them.

"N-nothing!" I said. "I was um... talking... to myself..."

He turned back to the wheel, no hesitation.

"Oh is that all?" he said simply. "Oh, did you know that talking to yourself is actually rather healthy? It relieves stress and even helps memory."

I nodded. Thank god, I didn't want him to think I'm crazy. Last thing I need is mom yelling at me telling me it's because of my phone. Then again... I am seeing some angel telling me he's a psychic.

The light was green and we kept going. I leaned my head against the window, watching everybody walking past. Traffic near the school is annoying but at least it's better than my last school where traffic kept us for about ten to fifteen minutes. Dark, depressing mornings like this are definitely the best...

In the dark of the morning I noticed a red cap pop, seemingly alone. That can't be right...? I roll open the window, squinting at the red cap. The car stopped again for a red light.

"Ness!" I called. The cap stopped moving, that must be him all right.

I stuck my head in between the two front seats and looked at Shulk.

"Can I get out of the car?" I asked.

He looked to me with his usual smile.

"Sure," Shulk said. "Traffic's heavy so you might be late if you stay with me. Besides, I'm sure your friend Ness is waiting." He pointed to the window, the red hat didn't move.

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car. Lucky for me people were already walking on the street so I did the same. Once on the sidewalk I saw him by the traffic light.

"Yo," he said simply, pulling down his red cap.

"Hey," I said. "I didn't know you walked."

Ness nodded.

"It's enjoyable," he said. "Helps keep creativity flowing."

"How?" I asked.

He gave this sort of weird smirk. It kind of fits him.

"Listening to music while walking gives me scenario ideas, character designs, plot development. That's mainly the reason why I have my glazed inattentive look," Ness explained. "But enough about me, why did you get out of your car?"

I shrugged.

"Well all these cars take forever to move so Shulk told me to walk so I wouldn't be late," I said. I mean, that's partially true right? It still counts!

He nodded, his smile still there.

"I see." There was that hint of sarcasm in there and I should know I always use sarcasm!

"What's with that tone?" I asked, walking past him.

"Oh nothing nothing," Ness said, walking beside me. "Nice how Shulk did that, you know tell you to go when I'm here. Real nice."

He laughed, that jerk.

"I'm serious!" I said.

"He's good," Dark Pit said, floating around. I would love to grab his wing and drag him down...

Ness stopped his laughing.

"Okay I believe you," he said. "So let's perhaps change topic. Would you like to join the Speech and Debate club?"

"Speech?"

So speech... Like what politicians do? And debate? Basically a bunch of old guys going at it for things barely anybody cares about anymore? How is that interesting? I can't understand how a teenager could even be into that...

"Maybe he's really an old guy in disguise if that's what you think," Dark Pit said. "Be careful, he might talk you to sleep."

I turned to him and gave him the most annoyed glare I could give.

"What's wrong? Thinking of an excuse to avoid answering?" Ness asked.

I shook my head.

"No that's not it at all," I told him. "Umm... so if you don't mind me asking... What do you do in Speech and Debate?"

And my heart had stopped for just a second. In that moment I realized I made a terrible mistake. His eyes lit up like stars and his smile grew from snarky to wide and actually happy. The moment he opened his mouth words I couldn't even understand came out.

Who knew someone would love to explain so much?

Dark Pit yawned.

"Why did you decide to open your big mouth?" Dark Pit asked.

I wanted to glare but I kept my cool, pretending I was listening to everything he had to say. Politicians never seemed as happy as this.

...

After school and I promised Shulk I would visit school clubs with him. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't (because most clubs tend to be boring and I can think of five different things I could be doing than go to a club).

"So eat, drink, lie on your ass, go online, and watch that lame show with the fake CGI-"

Will you shut up for once and let me talk!

"... Fine, not like you think of anything interesting anyway."

Anyway, like I was saying I have better things to do and clubs take away time from that. Shulk pleaded with me to go with him though, saying things about how interesting it will be and all this other crap. I still said no. Then my mom came in and said I couldn't even come home until I went and saw one club. So here I am.

I would rather just visit the Speech club but Ness told me that they meet on Thursdays which is tomorrow... Shulk wanted to go to guess what? Dance club and then the Stars of the Future Club, two things that don't fit me at all. I mean, Shulk doesn't even dance!

"Even he can't dance I bet there are a bunch of girls that would pay to watch him dance."

I sat in the corner of the dance room, watching him dance with all the other girls around him. Just like everything else he does he's perfect at this, even the dance teacher and the seemingly stuck up girls are complimenting him... Oh well... he's enjoying it I suppose...

"Lucas!" he yelled. "Come on, dance with us! It'll be fun!"

I tried to smile but it just wasn't in me. I waved my hand a 'no' and looked down at my phone. My dashboard is kind of empty right now and pictures aren't even loading...

"Why don't you ditch your brother? He's fucking hot, girls will do anything to keep him dancing."

I shook my head. I can't do that to him. I mean, I can say no but I can't just walk away from him...

"Just make an excuse or something. Like... oh hey I'm going to the restroom or a club or something... I hate just floating here..."

"Leave then," I muttered under my breath.

"Do you want to leave?"

Holy shi-! I looked up and quickly shoved my phone in my pocket. Shulk was standing in front of me, his shoes in his hands. He heard me didn't he? Oh god... I whispered didn't I...? He couldn't have...

"Maybe this club is a bit too boring," he said, sitting on the floor next to me. "Dance is fun but you know it's kind of slow when all everybody wants to do is ask how you are instead of letting you get things done yourself..."

He's making up excuses again...

"They seem like really nice girls but maybe it would be better to go somewhere else...?" He had his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

I get up and stretch.

"Alright," I said as I walked past him.

...

"Oh Shulk, there you are."

The guy with the white hair was sitting on a desk, a stack of papers in hand. I think his name was Robin...?

"Sorry about that, we were checking out the Dance club," Shulk said.

No, you were doing that. I was in the corner going through Tumblr and talking to some invisible angel.

"It's fine, it's fine," he said. "Meeting just ended but I'll be happy to inform you of everything we discussed."

"Oh really? Wonderful!"

So if the meeting ended there's no reason to be here right? Right?

"Oh Lucas!"

And in that horrid moment I saw blue flash before my eyes, like a light it was blinding. Arms wrapped around me and pushed me slightly. It was as if wind was blowing through my hair.

"Oh my gosh Lucas we are all like so happy you came!" It was the crazy. "Right Robin right?"

"Of course," Robin said with a smile. "Always a pleasure to have more students around."

"You see, Shulk has told me about how much he's wanted to have you join a club with him! He's been saying how happy he would be if you opened up more and it's a miracle for you to even come to a club! I mean in my opinion I have a way better idea for a club you should join but you know if you want to be a Star of the Future then totes legit do it! Right Robin?"

Robin gave a weak laugh.

"Yes Lucina yes," Robin said. Surprised how he could even tolerate this... But wait...

"You wanted me to join a club with you?" I asked.

Shulk nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I would love it if the two of us could spend more time together! Remember when you would pretend not to understand your homework just to have me help? I miss those times." I heard Lucina laugh and Robin telling her to stop. "You never joined a club and I was usually full of them! It was fun being with others but I really want to be with you Lucas. I'll be leaving soon so I don't know how much of you I'll see..."

Was that all...? Well... I didn't think of it like that...

"Well... I mean I guess..." I said. "What club did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want to do," Shulk said.

"Well-"

"If you don't mind a friendly suggestion going in the ballot!" Lucina said, one foot in the air and pointing at herself. "Why not do Speech and Debate! We need more members you know? Besides, Ness would love his new boy- friend to join! Yeah! We meet tomorrow in Mister Falcon's classroom if you just so happen to know where it is cough Ness cough! So what do you say?"

Shulk laughed.

"It sounds fun!" Shulk said. "What do you say Lucas?"

Umm...

"Sure...?" I said. "But I'm not good at-"

"Great!" Lucina opened her gothic Hello Kitty bag,grabbed a sketchbook stuffed with papers and pulled out two pieces of paper. She handed one to each of us. "Just a friendly neighborhood weeb!"

I looked through the paper.

"Shulk had shoved his two wet fingers into Robin's virgin hole, emitting an excited squeal from Robi-"

"Fuck wrong paper!"

...

 **AN: Sorry this was late but I hope you guys like it! :D Man i have so much in store just wait and see! I am so excited!**

 **Next: Ness deals with issues too. Corrin struggles with the idea of sex and also Marth deals with trust issues.**


	9. Incredulous Incoherent

~Ness Side: Begin~

My head was throbbing terribly when I walked home. It was like the pounding of someone's heart right when they had a loaded gun next to their head. Speed up, painful, audible, begging to end, lashing against your chest and no matter how much you try to stop it the clawing and aching give you a firm reminder that it was still there.

It must have something to do with my visions, the dreaded nightmare of having them flare up on you one after another really does put stress on one's self. I was vulnerable and halfway home, my legs giving in. I ended up giving a cry of defeat as I fall onto the floor, trying to crawl

I made it though, surprisingly enough. Red saw me on the ground and had offered to take me to the hospital and in all honesty I don't think doctors have a miraculous cure for predicting the future. Luckily I managed to get him to drive me almost home and get dropped off on a corner. He kept insisting on driving to my house but I would like to keep my house a secret.

Once I got home that woman caught me.

"Late by forty five minutes," I heard her say with neutral calm. "What were you doing in that time?"

I openly scoffed, even to drive the point across but in no way like you would do to a parent.

"Something came up at school," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Lies," she said. "All lies."

She stood, as always wearing her white dress.

"Don't lie to me."

I turned to glare at her.

"There's no lie to it I was helping a club with something," I said, my voice laced in venom.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Really," I replied. "You can call the school, ask for Lucina Lilliput and she'll tell you that I was helping her with printing."

I continued my ascent up the stairs. This I'm hoping isn't going to be one of those days.

"You do realize the punishment for lying to me is right?" She had that damnable fake serene tone when she said that. A sadistic thrill in hearing the supposedly helpless me admit 'defeat' perhaps? Considering her demeanor towards strangers I wouldn't be surprised.

"I've been knowing," I said loud and clear. "Maybe if you actually bothered to get it through that minuscule head of yours you'd remember."

It's not like she'd remember anything but her own damn ego right?

I was finally on the second floor, out of her sight. Finally. I had walked into my room, shut and locked the door behind me, and threw my backpack on my bed. I'd probably have to tell Lucina to lie for me now which is all fine except that the woman downstairs always checks my internet history through the service provider so I can't message her on Tumblr. I could text her but her phone service is shot...

"Isn't disrespecting an adult bad?"

I laugh.

"Oh it's you," I said, looking around. "You have such impeccable timing. Care to help me with something?"

The voice waits and in that time I take a seat on my bed.

"It's bad to pass on a lie and even worse to lie without plan," it said.

I take out my current novel notebook and a pencil.

"Nice to hear that from you, reminder of my instability," I said, writing out the next parts for my novel. "Now will you answer me?"

It is silent, as if thinking, as if I were thinking.

"You're not mentally ill nor are you psychotic."

I nodded with a hum.

"Yes yes, I'm not crazy," I said.

A crash. My bag had unexpectedly fell off my bed and onto the floor. It then rolled upright, leaning against the bed frame.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

I look around.

"Because you are me, are you not?" I said. "Created by me unintentionally to reassure me right? Well I don't need your reassurance or your sugar coats."

I continued to merrily write, that is, until my hand was pushed making a ripped mark on my paper.

"You're incredulous," the voice said.

I laugh.

"You're incoherent."

I closed my notebook and put it away. Maybe I should do homework instead.

"You know you're not delusional so why do you choose to ignore me?"

I grabbed my AP English book.

"It's probably too late to try and message her. Palutena probably called her already," I said. "Oh well, I believe in Lucina."

The voice was quiet.

"I guess you're a mainstay then remin-"

"I am not a figment of your imagination," it said. "I am Pit, perhaps try remembering that. It should be easy enough for you."

I nodded.

"Okay Pit," I said. "Whatever you say."

...

 **AN: I know this took longer than expected when this is such a short chapter but see here's the thing... The original chapter was hard to write out, like really hard. I felt as if it wasn't time for that yet so instead I brought this. I am so sorry I've disappointed you...**

 **What's weird is that writing Ness and Lucas' chapters tend to have pros and cons for me. Writing in Ness' view is easier but everything he goes through is harder to portray while writing in Lucas' view is harder (because I have to write in a slightly altered style) but everything he goes through is surprisingly easier...**

 **Everyone, if it seems like I'm romanticizing mental illnesses or anything I'm not. If there is something that bothers you about this fic like that then please tell me so that I can either explain what I'm trying to portray or rewrite it to make it less insulting or more clear.**

 **Oh but I love the next chapter though! It's going to be so much fun!**


	10. Regretful Brother

_**~Lucas' Side: Begin~**_

The very next day I went to visit the Speech Club with Shulk, only thing was I couldn't find him anywhere. It wasn't all that rare for him to be gone somewhere though, usually a girl tries to bring him to her friends to pull off that fake boyfriend thing or sometimes somebody would ask him to join them in a game. I'm kind of used to walking alone.

Lucky for me Ness just so happen to find me.

"Where are you going?" Ness asked, holding a sketchbook.

"Speech and Debate club room remember?" I said. "Have you seen Shulk?"

He started to walk next to me.

"Not anytime you haven't seen him," he replied. "Perfect for me I suppose."

"What?" Perfect for him how? Does he not like Shulk or something? Heh, that'll be a first! Even his petty jealous enemies loved him.

He patted my shoulder.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" he said. "Let's be off shall we?"

I nodded awkwardly.

"Er... yeah..."

He walked ahead of me, his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"It would be nice if you joined Speech and Debate you know?" Ness said. "Mr. Falcon pays for travel and food. I usually bring my 3DS over to the tournaments to play against everybody else but hey, if you come I'll bring my Wii U and we'll Smash."

What and what?

"He'll bring his dick and bang you," Dark Pit said. "If you ever took the time to understand those little ten second clips you always watch at home you'd understand."

I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean that.

"He thinks of that psycho Lucina as his mom."

Oh yeah.

"Wait!" I run up to Ness. "I'm confused, what's a Wii U or Smash?"

He stopped and so did I. The wind had oddly enough begun blowing heavily, causing our clothes and hair to flow dramatically. I had waited for him and he turned to me.

"Smash Brothers... Super Smash Brothers. You never heard of it?" he asked.

Smash Brothers... I think I've heard commercials about it... What was it again?

"I... don't know...?" I said finally.

Without warning he had hugged me tightly, his hands stroking my back.

"Ness!" I cried. My face felt rather hot... It was probably pink... yeah definitely pink.

He had let go of me but even so our faces were too close for comfort. His cold hands had slowly rose to my hot cheeks and gently held it. It was pretty quiet where we were at so it was pretty easy for me to hear my beating heart quickly pace.

"Ness..." I mumbled. What is he even doing?

He stared at me with his purple eyes.

"Lucas..." he said. "You..."

Oh god my chest hurts! Say it already!

"You poor sequestered child."

What?

He grabbed my hand.

"Let's fix that immediately," he said.

He then ran as fast as he could, possibly dislocating my arm in the process. I don't understand what's so important about Smash that he has to get all surprised about it.

"Reminds me of you," Dark Pit said.

Hm... fair enough.

We were running quickly to get to the club room, not even taking a moment to stop and breathe. His hands were still cold while mine were sweating for some reason. I don't know why but it was fun to say the least, running crazy over a video game.

When we finally made it to the classroom Ness wasted no time getting the door open.

It was my Speech and Debate classroom, the class I share with Ness, the class he dominates in. I could see Robin, Lucina, and Red but no sign of Mr. Falcon or Shulk.

"Lucina!" Ness had called. " We have a dire emergency!"

She had dramatically turned and as far as I can tell, wanted her hair to be noticed (how could you not notice it though, it's blue). She ran to us.

"What happened!?" Lucina asked, moving away the blue strands of hair on her face.

Ness pointed to me.

"This poor child has yet to know Smash," he said dramatically.

Lucina had gasped audibly. Was that really necessary?

"You poor child!" Lucina said, touching my cheek. Her hand was rather warm.

"That's sad," I heard Red comment.

"Give me the boy!"

Immediately he had dragged me to her. Well so much for having a normal club day. She had carried (yes carried) me to where she was standing earlier with Robin and Red.

"Robin, get the treatment!" Lucina yelled, extending her hand dramatically.

"Are you sure we should be doing this now? You said you had a-"

"Dammit Robin do you not understand how dire this is!?"

Are you kidding me? I swear to god this chick is crazy. I never met a girl so... weird before and I've been on Tumblr. I look around, no Shulk still but I do see Ness fake crying. Did he really have to drag me into this?

Lucina had handed me... something. I don't really know what it is but I decided to open it away. Two screens, one above the other below, had turned on and revealed a picture of two different groups of people. On the top screen it had a little box and the words 'Super Smash Brothers for 3DS', on the bottom was a bunch of boxes. I look to Lucina. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Press A," she said.

I pressed 'A'.

"Why would you listen to her, do you know what could have happened?" Dark Pit said. I could feel his face against my own.

"I know I know," I mumbled.

"Well then why aren't you doing that right now?" Lucina asked.

Oh. The title screen was there.

"Since we have that done do you want to finally announce your wonderful idea?" Robin asked.

"How would you know it's wonderful if you haven't heard about it yet?" Lucina asked.

"Well because your ideas are always wonderful." Oh god he sounds just like Shulk. "Remember the time you suggested the big Smash tournament here at the school to fund raise for our trip to nationals last year? We raised so much money that the school wants to do video game tournaments every time the school needs something! Then there was the time you did an art gallery here. So many people were blown away by your talent!"

Lucina blushed.

"Well you know me," she said.

"Trash?" Red said.

"Goddess of the Weeaboos?" Ness said.

"Of course!" she proclaimed as if that was a good thing. "Oh but yeah, Robin's right about like everything. Including the idea thing. Yeah."

She marched off to the closet in the corner of the room.

"Somebody's coming out of the closet!" Lucina said, her hand on the handle.

So Shulk's gone and now somebody's coming out of the closet? Is she really doing this!?

"Don't stop her, this should be funny," Dark Pit said with a smile as he hugged me from behind.

"How is this funny!?"

"What's funny?" Robin asked.

Fu... I yelled that out loud didn't I?

"You hearing things too?" Ness asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. He doesn't... have one too does he? No... Can't be...

"If he did I would see it," Dark Pit said.

"Well I mean..." I looked to the game. "I was just getting annoyed at this game. Like this one thing just danced when I died, can you believe it? It's not funny."

Ness laughed.

"You're pretty salty," he said. "Want me to show you my moves?"

I quickly look back at the screen.

"No thanks," I said. "I mean, don't you even have faith in me?"

I sighed internally, at least that got smoothed over.

"You guys ready?" Lucina asked.

"Yes," Robin said.

I looked over to the large closet. Can somebody really fit in there?

She opened it up quickly. Shulk was in the closet alright but... what is he wearing?

"Kitty sweaters!" Lucina announced. "We should totally have kitty sweaters as our uniform!"

It was a dark blue sweater with a orange tabby on it, complete with Shulk's hair and his usual red jacket he got from dad. God I can't tell whether that's creepy or amazing.

"That was unexpected," Dark Pit said.

No kidding.

Shulk had stepped out of the closet.

"Hi Lucas," Shulk said. "Glad you made it! I'm so happy you gave Speech a chance!"

"I didn't!" I said. "I'm just... here with Ness..."

Shulk smiled.

"Thank you Ness," Shulk said.

He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Glad to be of service," Ness said. "I'll happy drag Lucas anywhere."

Why would you be happy about that?

"So yeah, I plan on making custom shirts with all of you as cats," Lucina said. "I'm basing all the cats off of Neko Atsume and you guys."

"Isn't that wonderful Lucas? You're always playing Neko Atsume so wouldn't have it on a sweater be cute?"

... I never told him. Oh my fucking god I never told him I play Neko Atsume. I HAVE A PASSWORD AND APP VAULT FOR A REASON OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

"Whaaaaat? You play Neko Atsume too?" Lucina ran to me. "Bruh, let me see!"

I shook my head. Damn, damn, damn why is this happening...

"I don't!" I cried.

An arm wrapped on my shoulder.

"Don't lie," Ness said. "I can see it in your eyes. It's not bad to play a cat game, it's what you like right? Nothing wrong with that."

I felt my face get hot for no reason.

"Well-"

"Look at my cats!"

Lucina had shoved her phone in my face. She had everything, the best stuff, the house upgrade, the best food, the best cats.

Amazing.

"Aren't these cats like super rare!? How did you get them!?"

"I know how to save sardines," she said. "This game is pretty easy though you know? There are some items that attract these super cool cats."

"So save up sardines then?"

"Yeah!"

Lucina, Ness and I (with Red making occasional comments) started talking all about Neko Atsume. Along with that Lucina showed me how to play Smash Brothers and in all honesty I really like playing it! It's so weird and fun! I think my favorite character to play so far is Luke, he's just... fun. While we were talking though I got curious and tried to listen in on Shulk and Robin.

"You look really nice in the sweater," Robin said.

Shulk smiled, a slight blush on his face.

"R-really? Well it's probably this sweater that just makes me look nice..."

"What are you talking about? You're really good looking and even I can see why any girl could fall in love with you."

A bigger blush.

"R-really!?"

Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you're smart and you have talent in every field possible! Along with that you're truly kind and open to everybody. You're heart's like gold and I admit that I've even fallen for you a bit."

Shulk's face was red.

"R-really!?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "But I understand 'that sounds gay', no need to tell me. It's just so hard to find any fault in you. Even if the best debaters were discussing your bad points there wouldn't be much of a debate now would it? Not that being gay is bad though... I've been made fun of for being bisexual so it's been hard for me to tell anyone. I can't even tell my parents..."

Shulk had a lost dog look.

"Really?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah really," he said. "I had this crush on this guy once, he was a close friend of mine. Every time I saw him I felt butterflies in my stomach, every time we hung out my heart just burst. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I told him everything thinking that he would accept me in the very least." Robin bit his lip. "I'm an idiot you know? He looked at me like I was crazy and called me a disgusting fag. After that he stopped hanging out with me, even made my life worse by telling the whole school. I tried to endure it but Lucina got into four fights with those guys because of me. She was expelled and moved to another school and I ended up following her..."

"Lucina is so amazing..."

Robin laughed.

"Yeah, the greatest," he said. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Shulk nodded. Robin whispered in his ear. For some reason I saw Dark Pit trying to listen in too, it made me laugh.

Shulk's face was forced. I haven't seen it this forced... since the time of Claus' funeral.

"Lucas the game!" Lucina yelled.

"Holy-!"

And I died.

"Lucas you need clear cut focus in order to master this game!" Lucina said.

"Don't stare into space," Red said.

I felt Ness' hand rub my shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I look to Shulk.

"Nothing," I said. "It's fine."

Dammit Shulk we've been here for three weeks and already you're in love!? Stop hurting yourself alright dammit...

Why is there love in the first damn place anyway? All it ever does it hurt you and I'm tired of seeing Shulk force himself to smile. I'm so damn tired of it.

The next game I won, 'three stock' as they call it.

...

 **AN: Hi, how are you? I have to write a bunch today ;-; I really really really wanted to do this little chapter today (which means I'm updating my fanservicey Deny) and then two essays for AP (lol) I got this bros. Guess who's getting no sleep tonight?**

 **Also, my gamepad charger is broken (cries so hard). I just got my baby boo Lucas too (crying even harder)**

 **AskSpeechSquad is on Tumblr!**


	11. Mirror Force

_~Ness Side: Begin~_

I was in my room, flipping through pages of my drafts when I heard the sound of wind. My window is usually locked except for times when I sneak out so it must be 'Pit'. I kept my head down, trying to bite away a smile that kept creeping upon my face. I wonder what he could be here for?

"Hello," he said. He stood in front of me, dressed in white and gold attire, his arm braces conspicuous and seemingly restraining.

I waved to him, moving around in a sitting position that would expose my crotch as a way to make him uncomfortable.

"Hello," I greeted with a gentle smile. "How are your adventures into the deep beyond? Intriguing perhaps?"

He scoffed.

"My 'adventures' are nothing more than errands," he said. "And they do not concern you in any way, shape or form."

I scoffed. What a liar. And here I thought angels were supposed to be truthful beings. Perhaps he's not an angel, oh how rich would that be! Maybe he's a spirit or even a being with no label! Oh I wonder I wonder! It would be even more wondrous to be able to make him a being of my own creation!

"If they don't concern me then why do you visit me after you're done?" I asked, adding that spicy flirtatious tone. "Miss me perhaps?"

He was unwavering, inching even closer to me until he's all I see. Color me intrigued.

"I don't," he said. "You're beyond repair, hopeless to the point that there should be anything left."

I smirk.

"Well I'm still here." I had spun my finger in small circles on his chest. As usual he wasn't pleased. "If you can't fix me you can still break me."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up slightly so that we could feel each other's breath on our lips. My smile was even more sly and dirty than before.

"I don't understand how you of all people could be so important," he said.

I licked my lips, my tongue just scraping at his bottom lip.

"I'm a bit different from every other person right? I'm not as predictable as you want me to be right? This would be child's play for you if I were that simple. It would be no fun if there wasn't a twist on things."

He released me, harshly throwing me down on the bed, my head hitting the wall.

"You're truly reprehensible."

I stuck my tongue out.

"And you're truly contemptuous," I said. "An antithesis of your brother."

Without warning he pulled something out, a sort of elegant knife with gold and silver, and pointed it at me. I felt the sharp tip on my tongue and kept the smile.

"Oh so naughty!" I commented. "Truly kinky indeed!"

His face grew harder than usual. It was like looking at a statue of a harden 'American soldier'. From what I can tell his grip on the blade was tightening as well.

"Brother?" he asked.

"Oh you didn't know?" I feigned the lighthearted shock. "The one who looks like a punk version of you that floats around my friend Lucas all day. Don't tell me you never met him!"

He growled. It was like the sound of a hungry animal. I wanted to comment on how sexy it sounded but I kept my mouth shut. Will he tell me his life story?

"Of course I haven't because I have no family left!" he yelled.

Touchy.

"Oh then that must have been another supernatural being I presume."

"There are no more of people like me."

Aw that sucks, was hoping to meet another one that would way more fun than Pit.

"Where does he live!?" Pit asked.

I shrugged.

"Lucina knows so I can ask her. She's been there before to see Shulk. You aren't insisting on sneaking out are you?"

"You stay here, I'll deal with this myself," he said.

I pouted, holding my phone loosely in my hands.

"I don't need your permission," I said. "Besides it's not like I'm telling you where it's at. You'll be following me there."

He looked annoyed. I gave a sly grin in response.

"Damn you," he said.

"How about 'fuck me' instead?" I replied, texting Lucina while I do so. "I never been on a moonlit stroll like this, won't this be romantic?"

He growled but it seems like he understands that he can't exactly fight with me. Would it be possible to domesticate an angel or whatever he is? Probably not but the prospect of it sounds entertaining doesn't it?

...

I'm pretty sure I know where his house is at. In in one of the fancier parts of town not enclosed by shimmering white gates which should make it particularly easy to sneak into. Pit followed behind me, two golden blades in hand. While it feels nice to know I have a five percent chance of him protecting me I brought along my old baseball bat my dad bought for me back in the day for emergencies. It may look suspicious for a teenage boy to be out late at night with a bat but I could always make the excuse that I'm going home from late practice.

The houses here look different from each other but nice nonetheless. Lucas lives in a yellow house so it should stand out pretty easily. I haven't told Pit that thought because he'd run off without me in a blur. Saddening isn't it?

"You're thinking about where he lives at," Pit said.

I turned to him but still continued to walk.

"Yes, how did you know? Did you read my mind?"

He scoffed.

"Stop blocking me off and I'll be able to find the house quickly for you," he said, his neutral voice having hints of impatient flare in it.

I looked back at the houses.

"Nobody's cock blocking you," I said. "Take my body, go ahead. You will never have my mind though."

He groaned and I smirked.

I turned into another street and at the end of the cul de sac was a yellow house, exactly like Lucina said. I advanced to it, Pit following suit. The lights were off in the top right window, the window Lucina said I have to sneak into. It's just so convenient having friends like her who take note of a person's entire house I swear.

Unfortunately, when I got there there was no ladder or tree to climb to get into. There was one by Shulk's room Lucina told me I could go through but I wonder rather just surprise Lucas.

"Carry me," I begged Pit.

He glared at me.

"You don't think these plans through do you?" he said.

I shook my head.

"No daddy I don't," I said, grabbing onto his ankle. "Come on, take me up."

He rolled his eyes but, despite being annoyed he carried me like I asked to the window. The curtains were covering his room so I could tell if he was exactly awake or asleep but I feel like he may be a night owl person. I knocked on it.

I heard annoyed groaning and the sound of getting up. Yes!

"Oh my god is somebody throwing rocks at the window...?" I heard him say as he moved the curtains to the side. He looked up.

"Hi cutie," I said waving my fingers. "Mind letting me in? Currently running from the police, said I stolen a cute blonde boy's heart."

He groaned.

"Well you haven't stolen my heart," he said as he opened the window. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing sneaking to my house in the middle of the night! How do you even know where I live!?"

I jumped inside the small messy room.

"I have my sources," I said as I took a seat on his bed. "Nice place by the way, seems like you're at home."

"That's because I am," Lucas said, sitting next to me. "So why are you here?"

I smirk and fall down onto his bed.

"Reasons you'd probably wouldn't understand..." I said.

I looked to the door, the thing following Lucas came in. I look back to Pit who impatiently stared at me as if expecting something. I pat the space next to me.

"Lay beside me," I said.

He looked down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I gestured to the door and he looks up.

"Hey Lucas you ran out of-"

Pit made a dash for him, blades sticking outward in attack. The other had withdrawn his own and barely blocked the hit. Pit backed away.

"Who are you and why do you look exactly like me!?" Pit yelled, pointing his blade at the other's neck.

The other smirked.

"Strange for you to be here," he said. "I am Dark Pit, an angel created by man. Very nice to meet you." He stuck his hand gesturing a hand shake. "I can only assume that you are Pit right?"

The sound of his voice, the arrogance and playfulness was sort of like a mirror to my own speech. His collective calm and his open body language was like falling for myself. I like him.

"I am Pit yes. You said you were man made... by who!?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I ran away before finding out who."

"Ridiculous, I don't buy into it."

"Doesn't matter whether you do or not," he said. "I don't know who made me. Would it be better for me to lie to you instead?"

Oh yes, so much like me.

Pit's hand was trembling as he held the blade, unsure whether to kill him or not.

"Come on don't hurt him Pitty pat," I said. "No use of killing someone whose done no wrong to you am I right?"

Both of them looked at me.

"Ness you can see them!?" Lucas asked.

I smirked.

"Of course," I said. "It's kind of obvious that you can since you were staring at them the entire time."

His face turned red and he looked away. I got up and wrapped my arm around him.

"Don't feel embarrassed," I told him. "When something captures a being's attention they are drawn to sticking to it until it no longer interests them."

"You're rather technical aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"Technicality is fun," I said. "There's a reason why it's called 'Fun Facts'."

He scoffed.

"Or it could be a way teachers convince kids that education is 'fun'," he said.

I laughed. True true. But education really is fun! It's just the way teachers force education into a child's throat without allowing them to get physically involved with the wonders of learning! Oh that gives me an idea!

I leaned close to Lucas' ear.

"Hey Lucas I have a positively wonderful idea," I whispered.

He tried to turn his head but continued to look down at his lap.

"Well what is it?"

"Don't you think it would interesting to have those two join school?"

He turned to me.

"Are you crazy!?" he whispered loudly. "You realize that they have wings and they can bring out weapons whenever they want!? How is that safe!?"

I gave him a convincing smile.

"Have them remain with us and have little to no social skill sounds rather disheartening," I said. "Wouldn't it better to have the other me gone?"

"Other you?"

"Dark Pit," I said. "I know you get annoyed by my antics and having someone who both acts and speaks in a tone similar to my own is quite bothersome. What better way to be rid of him than to have him preoccupied with learning about society and it's strange characteristics?"

He laughed.

"Dark Pit? Like you?" I wanted to pout but I forced a smile. Why is he laughing...? Does he not agree with me? Do I sound ridiculous? Does he see my real intent? "You two aren't alike at all! He's annoying and doesn't understand a lot of things! He just can't read the atmosphere! You're cool and smart! I really like that about you! You're bold and great at acting and debating! You get me so well plus you don't annoy me at all. So don't go thinking that you do because you heard it from me. You never annoy me. Sure you're jokes are dark and you may not have all your marbles but still... I like you!"

My face was overwhelmingly red. He... just said he liked me. Oh... well... Hehe... I... I can't help but... feel... Hehe...

"Oh you compliment me too much!" I said. "Give credit where credit is due!"

I fell back onto his bed, next to the sleeping computer.

"I'm tired, mind if I sleep here?" I asked.

"D-don't you have to go home though? What about your family?" he asked.

"They're dead though," I said.

His face held shock. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it though I'm not mad you brought it up," I said. "Shows you care."

"Well..." He moved the computer. "Are you really that tired?"

"Well I did walk all the way here," I said.

"What!?"

"Yes," I said. "Please. I beg of you to allow me to sleep alongside you like children among the grass and the summer sky."

He groaned.

"Fine," he said. "But I was in the middle of a marathon so I won't be asleep until two. You'll have the computer light on and I'll probably be making a lot of noise."

"Oh I don't mind at all," I said. "In fact, mind if I watch with you?"

He blushed, turning the computer on. A smile crept on his face and I could tell that he desperately was trying to hide it."

"Well... let's start with episode one."

...

 **AN: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BROS! I know this is really late at night but I finally finished this chapter of 'If You'. I know things seem really silly but my specialty is being silly!**

 **askspeechsquad finally allows asks... I honestly thought that it would automatically allow it but I guess not... It's finally open!**

 **Next time on If You: Lucina needs to stop writing fanfiction. See you soon!**


	12. Oddball Parade

_~Lucas Side: Begin~_

I woke up relaxed, my laptop charging beside me. I can't believe I finished that in one night, wow I am amazing. I guess it was because Dark Pit wasn't there to bother me the entire time, Ness was just watching beside me. ... Wait...

I turned around. Ness was gone. Did he... leave? He probably did, since he's mysterious like that. If he got caught then I'm sure mom or Shulk would have woken me up or something... Pretty sure... But just in case, I got up and walked out of the room. I mean... you know what if he's still here? But why would he even be here?

I went downstairs expecting to find Shulk cooking breakfast as always. I was expecting.

I stood by the kitchen, my hand firmly grabbing on the wall, watching. I... I can't even...

"Look who finally woke up," Ness said, placing a plate of scrambled eggs on the table.

Shulk had turned around and put down another pancake on top of a stack of pancakes.

"Morning Lucas," Shulk said. "Your friends sure do like coming over unexpectedly!"

I gave the best smile I could. It felt painful.

"Y-yeah..." I said. "Umm... Ness can I talk to you for a second?"

He set the pan he held down and spun. I felt uncomfortable watching him walk like a celebrity on the red carpet, the sway of his hips, the movement of his body... looked weird but at the same time it was so him.

"Of course!" he said, exaggerating his arms. "And what would you like to discuss? I'm truly up for anything that doesn't involve spoilers!"

I swear to God sometimes he's just... How could anybody have that much energy in the morning anyway? Seriously, the only one I know who can be all peppy in the morning is Shulk and Shulk is always full of it!

I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room... or at least tried to.

"It's better if we talk in private," I said.

He had that annoying little smirk that always signals trouble on him right now.

"Oh really?" he asked. I am so not in the mood for his sarcasm. "Is there something that you cannot discuss in front of your brother?"

I glared at him but his smile was still there so I kept dragging.

He gasped.

"Does it have to with our relationship?" he whispered loudly.

I swear... It's going to take everything I have to hold it in... I took a deep breath. I really wished he took things seriously sometimes...

Hopefully he wouldn't hear us in the other room or get any funny ideas. Well Shulk isn't that kind of guy but still! Got to make sure he doesn't hear this! So, I look to see Shulk looking at us with a curious expression and back again at Ness. He's giving me that look...

Once we were in the living room far enough to be out of Shulk's hearing I grabbed Ness by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I tried to keep my voice as low as possible. "I thought you were going to leave in the morning!"

Ness only frowned before ugh... hugging me. I mean... I want to push him off don't get me wrong but, you know it feels nice like this in a... weird sort of way. I rarely have friends this close to me so... I guess I'm just not used to it...?

"Have you not noticed anything off today?" Cheerful as al- Wait. Off?

Now that I think about it where is Dark Pit? Could he have left or something?

"Um... You're talking about Dark Pit right?" I whispered right into his ear.

He nodded with a 'yes' sound.

"Of course," he whispered back. "My little Pit Pat is gone too. Maybe they made a little rendezvous somewhere, back to their masters."

Masters...? I honestly thought I was... But now that I think about it when I first met Dark Pit he said he needed Ness for something... Could that...

"Hey Lucas isn't it a bit too early for you and your boyfriend to start making out?"

F***!

I tried to turn around but Ness held me in a pose that makes us look like two dancers at the end of the dance, only thing missing was our outfits and my leg up. This is just great my mom is going to fricking kill me because Ness can't ev-

"Good morning Mrs. Aran how was your little project outside?"

NESS!

"It went fine kid, I'm a pro at this so I know exactly what I'm doing," she said, a confident smile on her face.

Is she seriously okay with wearing a sports bra and shorts when Ness is here? She's even wiping her sweating with a wet towel in front of him how does that not bother her? Wait how would Ness even know that she was working on something!? Did he meet my mom while I was asleep!? Oh my god hopefully he didn't say anything stupid or god forbid my own mom turn on me and tell him about my life.

I glared at her and try to signal her to get out. Come on mom this is kind of embarrassing having you here like this...

"Well you two have fun," she said. "Ness, you helped Shulk with breakfast right?"

"Of course, how could I not?" he said. "You've treated me with such kindness as to allow me into your home that I couldn't help but return the favor!"

"Thanks kid, Shulk really does need help sometimes with it and believe me, the only one who sucks at cooking more than me is Lucas."

"Mom!"

She walked into the kitchen, not even bothering to change or anything. Mom can be so... ugh!

"Something wrong my dear Lucas?" Ness asked.

I pushed him away and he ended up letting go of me. I finally stood on my own two feet.

"How do you even know what my mom was doing!?" I asked. "No scratch that, how did you even meet my mom!?"

He wrapped his arm around me.

"Well you see I was going to leave originally and come back but then your mom caught me trying to leave through the front door." I mean, what did you expect Ness? You were trying to use the front door. "She grabbed me from behind and pinned me down, my compliment to you for having such a stealthily skilled woman as your mother by the way. She asked me who I was and why I was in there so I told her my name and why I was there. She ended up freeing me after that."

Okay that's good, at least their meeting was... somewhat positive?

"Truly Lucas if you hadn't gushed about me so much I would probably be dead so I thank you for that."

Ah... I-I... What!? Okay listen, I don't gush about him... at all. I just talk about him. When your only friend is a strange and out there guy with absolutely zero boundaries you tend to have a lot to say about them. You know?

"The red on your face looks so cute but you might need to relax before your family starts asking some... personal questions."

He winked at me before letting me go and walking off to the kitchen.

"By the way, let's discuss Pitty Pat and his other half later. Perhaps during some alone time at the mall today?"

I can't believe I actually forgot about them! Oh well, they can't cause the destruction of the world in an hour right?

I walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Ness who had a lot of food on his plate.

"Hungry much?" I asked.

"When you have to deal with work and the piles of AP homework all on one cup of noodles it really brings you down," Ness said, a sausage on his fork.

"Cup of noodles? Doesn't your family cook for you or something?" my mom asked.

"The situation with my ahem living conditions is rather bothersome and confusing to even deal with the little detail of only having a cup of noodles for a day."

He can't be serious... What kind of a life is that? He really needs help if that's the only thing he eats a day...

"Hey Ness, you know you can come over and well... have dinner with us whenever. There's always an available seat..." I felt so scared but... I really wanted him to know that I guess.

"Oh that's surprisingly nice of you Lucas," my mom said. "You've actually said something nice for once in your life."

Mom!

"It was really fun cooking with you Ness and hopefully we could be able to do that everyday! So please, consider coming over whenever you like! I know Lucas would most certainly love you being here," Shulk said.

Dammit Shulk! Why are you saying it like that!?

I looked over to Ness. I really hope I didn't make him feel on the spot like that or even worse hurt his pride. I don't know his situation but I've met some people who were downright angry with Shulk after he offered to do everything in his power to help them. I don't even know why people are like that, if you need help then get it and don't go crying about how hopeless you are when you can get help. Sheesh...

Ness' face was red but he was smiling, okay it looks good so far.

"You're truly the kindest family I've ever met!" he said. "To think, offering this near stranger into your home and inviting him to join you all in a feast is truly kind of you! I couldn't imagine an even more generous family than yourselves! I would love to come every day but I'm not sure if you would like someone as eccentric as I am with your son..."

"Well-"

"Hell I'm okay with it. I heard from both Shulk and Lucas that you're really smart and won awards! You being with my son is pretty much a blessing for me! Maybe some of your intelligence can rub off on him, especially in the math department. Apparently Shulk isn't enough for him as a tutor since he's way too nice. You could probably be better at punishing Lucas than he is."

Mom please stop talking!

"Tutor? Me? Surely you jest! The only things I could teach him would be about Art, I'm no good when it comes to teaching the basics for anything but that. I do however, have a friend who is more than likely the valedictorian for this year with his 4.75 GPA. Perhaps I can ask him for you?"

"Oh you mean Robin?" Shulk asked. "He's really amazing isn't he?"

Shulk, it's showing you know? Just... wanted to tell you.

"He's going to the mall today with Lucina and Red too, perhaps we can ask him today?" Ness asked. "Can Lucas join us?"

My mom scoffed.

"Please, take him to Vegas if you'd like! It'd be nice to have him get out of the house and do things with his friends instead of sitting around watching Netflix," she said.

A big grin was on Ness' face, it was as if he won the lottery. He took a sausage and ate it, leaning on my shoulder as he eats, and continues to talk to my family in the most casual way possible.

...

"So about Dark Pit..." I kind of wanted to talk to him about now since this seems like the perfect time.

We were at the mall, sitting together at the food court. Everybody else had left to get food but the two of us were just waiting for our orders. Ness had his elbow on the table with his hand supporting his head, giving me this... look. It's a strange look, as if he's expecting me to come out with everything. I don't.

"So what about him? Curious as to his whereabouts?" Ness asked.

I nodded.

"Do you know what happened to them?" I asked. It may not be much of my business but you know, doesn't hurt to ask.

He nodded.

"Somewhat," he said. "Pit told me that there were some things that needed to be cleared with Dark Pit."

"Things like...?"

He placed his hand on mine.

"Pit is supposed to be the only one of his species left so hearing how there's a copy with a darker color scheme got him on edge. Poor Pitty Pat, sometimes I just want to give him a hug," he said. "I feel as if they're in some form of a supernatural world above ours, discussing the copy."

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if there were one," I said. "But how would you know that Dark Pit is a copy of Pit and not the other way around?"

Wait... Hearing that aloud made me realize the reason. Oh my gosh I feel so stupid...

"The name kind of gives it away," Ness said.

I heard the sound of a bell.

"Two thai teas, two rainbow rolls!" the man called.

"It looks like our food is done," I said.

I turned back to Ness. He wasn't saying anything, he was just looking down. I got up and tried to shake his shoulder.

"Ness! Ness! Hey Ness!" I yelled. "Ness!"

He finally looked back up at me.

"Ness...?"

He got up and stuck out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Did he hit his head or something?

"Um but-"

Before I could say no he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table. He held onto my hand and my waist, spinning my around in circles and doing some other weird ballroom dances. I couldn't really keep up in all honesty and plus people were staring at me... Have they never seen two people dance before...? I mean... go back to your food people...

Finally, the two of us stopped by the order counter, our food right there, and posed. There was, surprisingly, some clapping. I looked to Ness whose face was right above mine, he smiled and I couldn't help but blush back. I looked back to our table, only to notice something flying right above my seat and to the ground.

If I were still sitting there I would definitely had been hit.

I tried to see where it came from, some woman was fighting with this guy and apparently threw that. Security was even coming in trying to escort them out.

I looked back up to Ness. Did he... know?

"Hey Ne-"

"Oh my gosh it happened! It actually happened!" It's Lucina... "Fricken Link, you predicted everything didn't you!?"

The two of us looked over to Lucina with a tray of food who was with both Red and some blonde kid in glasses and a green beanie. All he did was nod and smile.

"Oh you mean that ballroom dance scene that turns into near murder?" Red asked.

"Exactly!" Lucina squealed. "Link was the one who came up with it! He thought Ness teaching Lucas how to dance would be super cute! I came up with the mysterious assassin though, like for real."

"Oh really now?" Red asked.

"Yes! And all my fans loved it! They were like, "Ness x Lucas is best ship" and "Nesscas for life" and I'm like I know right!"

"Is that how they felt about Shulk and Robin?" Red asked.

"Well yeah! They loved the parent meeting scene and when Robin totes came out of the closet it was so sad that one fan cried over it! It was so relatable to her! I mean yeah some people got mad because it wasn't Red x Robin anymore but why can't you enjoy the threeway! Or the fiveway... Or..."

Red walked over to the whatever was thrown.

"Link, you are totes legit the best editor I can ask for, oh my gosh I love you so much."

Link's eyes lit up.

"Hey look, a free laptop," Red said.

"Really!? Oh finally I can play Genocide without ruining my Pacifist end!" she said. "And here comes Robin and Shulk too! Yay!"

I looked back up again at Ness.

"You heard that right?" I asked.

"Every single word."

...

 **AN: This is crap and I feel like crap and I don't know what to do other then to scream internally. It's all messy and this was a mistake omfg.**

 **Other then that, DID I REALLY GET LORDLENNE TO COMMENT ON THIS OMFG SCREAMING. Now two of my favorite writers commented on this... Ouch my heart...**

 **I can't believe I got advertising from Paradigm too oh my gosh *inserts hearts everywhere***

 **This... was a lot different what I originally planned it to be... Here we are though. We even get this cutie Link with us! He wasn't even going to be here when I started If You but then I started watching Miraculous Ladybug and thought WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS NATHANAEL THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE**

 **And that's what happened.**

 **Finally, we get to Ness' side. His will be ten times easier to write thank goodness ;-;**

 **Thank you to everybody whose been reading this so far, I love every single one of you!**


	13. Cuddle Buddies

_~Ness Side: Begin~_

After that joyous day at the mall (and the endless flood of questions from Lucas) I finally managed to say good bye for the day and head off home. The kindness of Shulk's had cut my usual three hour walk to fifteen minutes drive and walk (I had them drop me off a block away as usual). Even knowing the type of condescending bull I'm bound to get from that woman I still walked with a form of swagger in my step. Yes indeed there was something to behold today and that was the gracious friendship I managed to garner from Lucas!

Oh who could have imagined that I among all people have made such an impact on him! To think, he would kindly talk about me to his own mother, to the point where I become a common subject for him! I feel so... flattered! Thank goodness for mothers having the seemingly critical urge to discuss the endless stories and opinions conceived by their children to the person of interest, if not for that I'd probably be left wondering...

I pulled out the key, clutching it tightly, and took a breath. The car was here, her car to be exact. How unfortunate that now among all times she's not doing any of her "charity" work. Perhaps she waited for me...?

I put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. If I were to hear the sounds of lofty ignorance I might as well do it now. I turned the knob and opened the door. It wasn't like this was the first time...

I stepped inside. From the corner of my eye I could see her green hair stick out from the couch. Here we go.

I closed and locked the door behind me before taking off my shoes.

"Hello Ness," she said, the air of calm laced into her voice. "Did you have fun today?"

Testing me perhaps?

"Yeah," I said simply, slipping away to the stairs.

"That's good."

I had walked up the stairs, waiting for the elicit remark. There were none and I managed to get to the second floor with ease. ... How peculiar...

I had entered my room, finally. I fell atop my bed and just gazed at the ceiling, my heart aflutter and my mouth curled into a smile. Today... felt different.

Oh wait, that's right!

"Pitty Pat, are you here? Comfort me, I need a cuddle buddy and Mr. Wiggles isn't going to cut it today." I looked over to the large stuffed duck plush beside me. "I'm sorry old friend, sometimes people just need something... bigger to hold onto. Don't worry though, your body is still warm and inviting to me."

"Creep."

I rolled my body over to face Pit, who floated in front of me. His brows were furrowed and his mouth in a tight pout as usual.

"Hello darling, I missed you," I said. "Where were you? I had so much fun without my guardian angel there."

He said nothing, only held a piece of paper in front of my face. I scanned it thoroughly.

"Pit Panagos," I read off the top. "The name doesn't exactly flow, you know?"

He pulled away the paper.

"Not all names need to sound smooth when spoken aloud," he said. "All it needs to be, is realistic."

"Hmmm... Well I suppose," I said. "So I'm assuming you're planning on signing up for school, correct?"

He nodded.

"Upon your suggestion I've decided to do it," he said. "Frankly, I don't understand people and so I would like to get a thorough comprehension of human society."

I had watched his face as he said that and smiled.

"You're such a liar," I said.

His eyes had grown wider.

"I assure you that I'm not lying, I don't understand society," he said.

"But you don't want to understand it," I remarked.

His lips were pursed even tighter.

"Am I correct?"

He opened his mouth but closed it once again.

" ... Yes you are correct," he said. "You humans are nothing more than pointless beings that recreate destruction over and over again. You know nothing more than your own selfish urges and I truly don't want to be... consumed by your loathing and hypocrisy."

"That's odd coming from one who chooses to the loath us without a second thought," I said.

My hands landed upon his waist, my cold hands rubbing against his warm skin.

"You certainly love to touch don't you?" he asked. No retort? Amazing.

"Well of course," I said as I buried my head into his stomach. "What better way to feel familiarity?"

"If all humans were like you then I'd be rather afraid."

"And why is that?"

I felt his hands lace through my hair.

"Your fearlessness over touching me, a supernatural being to you, is something unseen."

I nuzzled his chest.

"Do you not touch something you're unfamiliar with?" I asked.

"Isn't that common for every being, including you humans?" he asked.

I could feel his other hand on my shoulder.

"It is and it's disheartening," I told him. "If we cannot approach then we cannot answer the question of what if. The longer we wait to speak up, the longer the question is left unanswered, the longer we suffer the consequences of having it unanswered. Such a sad concept to fear the unknown..."

"Truly..."

I pushed myself away.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" I looked into his eyes as I said that.

His face flushed a bright pink as he tried to keep his mouth in a tight line.

"... I apologize for the unnecessary touching, I have no idea what came over me," Pit said, withdrawing his hands from me.

Don't worry, I know how you feel...

"Since I called you here, would you do me the honor of being my cuddle buddy tonight?"

He had folded his wings and stood on his own two feet.

"Cuddle buddy?" he asked. "What kind of erotic subtext is hidden within the phrase?"

I opened up my arms.

"It means sleep beside me," I said. "I love feeling the warmth of another as I lay, it helps me sleep."

"You mean like what you did yesterday with Lucas?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Pretty much."

He sighed.

"Is there a point to this?"

He sat next to me and stared at his lap.

"It's fun!" I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Trust me, I've done this a million times before."

"Exaggeration at it's finest," he said. "I've been watching you for a while now and I only saw you do it with Lucas yesterday. Who else have you managed to pull into sleeping with you?"

"It's more like I've been pulled into," I said.

He gave me a look of surprise but had said no more. I had laid in bed and he followed suit, burying his face on my chest. This feeling... it must have been what she felt like... That feel of empathy and love...

I pulled him closer and kissed his hair, the same way she did to me. I wanted to make him feel loved, I needed to make him feel loved... Or at least, that's how she thought of me when she took me into her bosom and had never let me go.

...

 _She had walked with confidence, her hips swaying to the beat of her own drum. She was beautiful and looked so familiar... as if I had known her from somewhere._

 _He was clawing for escape, being held down by the hands of another._

 _"May the heavens cast down the onslaught of your sins and restrict you of your mindless senses! Call upon the shackles of desolation and drown with the requiem of those who stood in your path! Andromeda!"_

 _There, he stood, the one I wanted most, with a crest in hand. Where was I during all this?_

...

 **AN: I... don't know what I'm writing. Seriously, I feel as if I had no idea what I'm doing... But yeah! Yay for this chapter being out! Let's party! Also, this was delayed because I just got Sai and it was like I need to draw. Yeah. I'm rather excited for the next chapter too since I have an idea of where to go with this... Love you all!**


	14. Odd Occurence

_~Lucas Side: Begin~_

I figured following me and taunting me from the shadows was enough but as the saying goes "enough is never enough". Damn. Joining me in the art table are Pit and apparently Noir (I've taken French before, you can't fool me you Hot Topic reject) who look... weird without their usual outfit...? I'm not sure what to say really, it's weird that they aren't in it but their clothes were weird in the first place. Yeah.

Anyway, 'Noir' over here decides to put his legs on the table all while opening up a hole in midair (I don't even know) and grabs two sodas from it, handing one to me.

"You idiot, we aren't supposed to be using our powers in front of people," Pit said, taking the can away.

"Whatever, it's not like anybody here ever notices anything."

I leaned over to Ness.

"Hey, is there a reason why they're here?" I asked.

He set down his pencil and turned to me.

"Funny... You suspected it odd too haven't you?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, my eyes wandering to the two quietly bickering about rules. They can just spy on us from above, why do this? I focus my attention on Ness who seems to be doodling in peace. A drawing of what seems to be... a person?

"See something you like just tell me," Ness said, leaning closer to me. "I don't mind giving you what I got."

I tried to look away but those purple eyes got me, dull and seemingly lifeless eyes.

"Well I don't want anything," I said, trying to break my gaze on him. "It's just..."

I point to his drawing.

"What is that?"

His smile fades and turns into confusion. He then lets out a small laugh and picks the sketchbook up.

"It's abstract," he said. "It's offhanded and absent. Does meaning lie in it? Nay, we shall never know for the realm which captured in can never fully be trusted."

He looked longingly into his drawing. In it, a clock split oddly and spirals of strange objects. A flower gun, pigs in what looks to be armor, hands, one human the other robotic, trying to reach each other... There's more but those stood out to me the most.

"So who actually says 'nay'? When were you born, the 1800's?"

He covered his mouth and laughed.

"Nay, I be born much later than that. Why, ye are probably born the same as I!" Ness said with a weird accent.

"Oh so ye be born during the apocalypse? Why a young whippersnapper like ye oughta know that during my time we weren't doing such amazing art like what ye be holding there!"

He was quiet... for once. His eyes looked at me with surprise and his mouth was stiff, it was easy to tell that he was trying not to smile.

"O-oh..." He looked down to his sketchbook, his hand touching the page. I swear sometimes I just don't get him. It looks better than anything probably anybody else in this boring class can do, shouldn't he know that by now? I dunno, maybe it's because I'm not an artist.

"Can I see your drawings?" I asked, leaning closer to look into his sketchbook.

He looked down to see me.

"Um..." He closed his sketchbook and gave it to me. "If you want you can look at it. I don't have anything really special in it though."

It's a thick brown book with nothing too exciting about it but, knowing Ness there might be some kind of strange in here.

...

"So..." Walking with Pit to my next class felt awkward as hell. I barely spoke three words to him and I feel like he already hates me. That hard stare that makes it seem like he's ready to kill someone... honestly is a lot scarier to look at than the one Ness made my first day here.

"Do you need something?" he asked, speed walking to the next class.

"Are... you okay?" I asked.

He stopped.

"Why? Do I not look normal?" I wonder if he knows a shirt with a bunch of meme dogs in Heaven isn't exactly the most 'normal' thing to wear.

I look away, trying not to have eye contact with him.

"Well no-" I mean yes, "but you seem like you're really trying to get to the next class. We still have a lot of time before English starts you know."

His hands are into fists, he looks straight ahead.

"I suppose," he said. He's hiding something.

We were nearly there, one corner turn away from our class that we someone share together. Lucky for me because of an accident with my usual teacher Mr. Sandler we have a substitute. I can just relax and watch Netflix, there was a new show on there that I have been dying to watch!

Pit ended up opening the door for me. When I got in though everybody was sitting down, even before the bell rang. What is up with them...?

"Something wrong child?"

I froze in place. I had no idea someone was in front of me oh my gosh...

"Uh-"

"Who are you?" Pit asked.

She smiled.

"Your substitute for the next three weeks," she said. "My name is Ms. Cereza."

...

 **AN: What? An update? In my fanfiction? The upside to a new laptop is that my phone has been stolen :( God I hate this school I swear...**


	15. Fall, Andromeda

_**~Ness' Side Begin~**_

What was up with that last vision I had? It... it was so... amazing! So enthralling, so inspirational! It was nothing like I ever had before! Will Lucas obtain a new power unknown to anybody? Will Pit show off his moves and who was that!? That... that woman! She seems so familiar though, as if I saw her in a dream somewhere or something! The character that pours out of her just from her appearance... it's something that needs to be drawn!

Ever since I had that vision come to me I've been doing nothing but draw art for it! The mysterious woman, Pit, and oh god Lucas! Where do I even begin when it came down to him? The way his arm glowed with patterns of lines and seemingly ancient writing and his eyes! Oh god I can talk about them all day long! The shimmering blue that eloped everything, the way they shined like diamonds, the strange symbols within them! His look was just so ethereal that this entire time I've been doing nothing but draw him!

God I never thought I would just... gush like this over anything like that... Great I'm turning into Lucina...

On another note though thinking about that vision kind of had me thinking. Something is going to happen isn't it? What type of fantastical, life threatening event is destined to occur next? Will I even be there? I should be there, I mean it only makes sense considering how Pit is there! Shouldn't he be by my... hold up.

Pit and Lucas... a mystery woman... They... they share this period together. Dark Pit isn't with them...

"Did you see the sub for Sandler up in GE building?"

"Yeah she's really hot. I can't believe she's a sub though, her clothes look too designer to be from a substitute's paycheck."

What...? Wait does that mean what I think it means...?

I rose my hand, biting my lip to prevent myself from smiling. What if that vision were for today? Oh gosh, I'm just so ready to see what the world has in store for me now!

"What is it Ness?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"The pass is right there, make sure to take it with you."

And with that I was off.

...

In front of Mr. Sandler's I stood, my ear leaning close to the door. No noise. Odd. Literally, there was no noise, no talking, discussion, or reading going on which was weird for an English class of all things. They could be doing silent reading but I highly doubt that.

I turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open to a little crack. Peering into a class of nothing but sleepers? Expected that at my old school but not here. Unless they were all AP students but I highly doubt it. With that I swung the door wide open, making my presence known.

"Hello there everybody!" I yelled.

Not a single one moved.

They aren't dead that's for sure, they were still breathing. There was no way they could easily be knocked out all at once without a trace of anything left behind unless there's a technique I had no idea about. They aren't sleeping because if they were one should have woken up from all my noise.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

I looked towards the direction of the cry. The window was open and I ran to it.

Peering down I saw it, the sight of my vision... well almost all of it. The woman stood, two fingers on her lips in an almost seductive look, opposite to both Pit and Lucas. Pit stood in front of Lucas, his blades drawn out and his face fierce. Lucas... looked them same as usual.

This must be before it happens.

"Oh really now?" the woman said as she took a step closer. "But it looks like we have a new guest."

 _Snap._ And I fell.

...

 **AN: An update? Two days in a row? In my fanfiction?**

 **I'm planning on making up as much as possible ;-; Sorry to leave you all in the dark for so long but I'm going to do this! Let's pray for 20 chapters in by next week!**


End file.
